Various types of shaped charge assemblies have been designed in the past for various types of environment in relation to a target to be destroyed or otherwise disarmed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,906 to Krauch Jr. et al. concerns a self-propelled projectile for dispersing a toxic agent upon impacting a target. The projectile is generally made up of an aluminum casing having a dome shaped nose, a shaped charge and a toxic agent. The charge is enclosed in the trailing portion of the casing while the agent is confined in a hollow cap at the forward end of the charge. When the launched projectile impacts a target, the charge is ignited for penetrating the target and dispersing the agent therewithin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,495 to Thomanek relates to antitank missile having one or more shaped charges selectively arranged therein in off-axis relationship to the missile axis. The shaped charge is provided with a particular shape for a desired explosive mass content as well as a particular geometric configuration of the mass. Further, the conical liner is either arranged concentric with the charge axis or offset therefrom. By reason of the particular configuration of the shaped charge or the particular arrangement of the liner, the shaped charge can be tailored to efficiently penetrate a target as the missile flies past a target. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,773 to McPhee discloses a shaped charge assembly for use in selectively enlarging a well bore. The assembly is suspended from a cable-supported member that is selectively lowered into a well. The assembly is generally made up of a metal casing having a conical-shaped cavity for enabling the formation of a conical-shaped charge. Such a shaped charge provides effective collapse of the copper liner as well as efficient formation of a jet embodying the atomized liner for effectively penetrating underground strata to release a crude oil deposit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,113 to Kyro et al. relates to a shaped charge assembly having a generally conically-shaped copper liner of curvilinear extent in longitudinal cross section. The casing of the assembly is of conical shape for enabling the impact angle of the detonation wave front to be substantially constant when the shaped charge is ignited. By reason of the particular shape of the liner and casing, an efficient jet is formed for penetrating a target located a predetermined distance from the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,886 to Brattstrom et al. concerns a launched vehicle having a shaped-charge assembly. The assembly is generally made up of a trumpet-shaped copper liner, an outer steel casing of interconnected concentric cylindrical and frusto-conical sections, and a hollow-shaped charge interposed between the casing and the liner. The assembly is disposed in the vehicle in off-axis relation thereto. By reason of the particular shape of the liner, casing and charge, an efficient jet is formed for penetrating a target when the charge is ignited as the vehicle flies past the target. However, none of the aforediscussed references, whether taken alone or in any combination, remotely suggest an improved shaped charge assembly being made up of, among other things, a suitable grade of plastic materials having nonmetallic and nonmagnetic characteristics whereby the assembly can be selectively positioned in relation to a target without detection of the assembly and detonation of the target. Moreover, by reason of the assembly being constructed of plastic materials its components can readily be constructed with optimal geometric relationships. Also, the liner in being of plastic material usually has a density that is much nearer the density of the explosive than that of the metallic shaped charge. Hence, the liner advantageously contributes to the formation of a jet having a front-tip velocity of at least six thousand meters per second for penetrating an explosive target, such as for the purpose of disarming same.